1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microelectromechanical (MEMS) component. Moreover, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method for microelectromechanical (MEMS) components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) structures are used for various applications, for example for miniaturized sensors, actuators, or clock generators. These types of microelectromechanical structures may be manufactured in particular based on the so-called advanced porous silicone membrane (APSM) method, as described in the patent publication EP 1 306 348 B1, and patent application publications WO 02/02458 A1, DE 10 2004 036 032 A1, DE 10 2004 036 035 A1, EP 2 138 450 A1, DE 100 65 026 A1, or DE 100 30 352 A1, for example.
The patent application publication DE 10 2007 019 639 A1 describes a micromechanical element which includes a diaphragm made of monocrystalline silicon which is directly attached to a functional top side of a substrate for covering a cavity. An electrode is suspended at an outer side of the diaphragm facing away from the cavity. The diaphragm and the electrode are intended to be usable as sensor elements of a capacitive pressure sensor. The patent application publication DE 10 2013 213 071 provides capacitive pressure sensors having a substrate cavity beneath a buried polysilicon diaphragm, above which a free-standing electrode made of monocrystalline and polycrystalline silicon is situated.